Project Summary/Abstract Diseases of the central and peripheral nervous systems affect the quality of life of millions of people worldwide. Progress in understanding the function of neural networks and in developing associated insights into the underlying causes of these diseases can be accelerated by advances in techniques and methodologies for neuroscience research. Collaborative efforts between the Rogers and Bruchas groups recently yielded a wireless, battery-powered system for fluid delivery and optogenetics in a single, head-mounted platform. These probes operate without physical connection to external light or fluid sources or power supply systems, thereby greatly simplifying the equipment requirements and user interfaces for the investigator. The complex, multi-part construction and the required batteries limit the manufacturability and the size/weight/operating time of the system, respectively. The proposed program focuses on the development of a wireless, battery-free platform with similar functionality but in a low-cost, manufacturable design that is fully compatible with a commercially available wireless electronic platform and control software from the company NeuroLux. This technology represents an important advance in tools for neuroscience research, with many application possibilities and unique advantages over any other research or commercial alternative. The Specific Aims of the proposed work are to (1) develop a wireless, battery-free electrochemical micropump, (2) integrate electrochemical micropumps with ultrathin, soft microfluidic and microscale inorganic light emitting diode (?-ILED) probes, and associated wireless, battery-free electronics and (3) evaluate the efficacy and robustness of optofluidic devices in awake, behaving animals in behavioral tests.